Candle Light
by StarRose
Summary: SPOILERS FOR HP AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS! Scorpius has a fascination with Albus' hair colour. Scorpius/Albus SLASH. R version of the NC17 story.


_**SPOILER WARNING! Do not read if you haven't read Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows!**_

**  
Title: **Candle Light

**Pairing: **Albus/Scorpius

**Summary:** Scorpius has a fascination with Al's hair colour.

**Genre:** Romance

**Warnings: **Un-betad.

**Notes:** This is the R version of the NC-17 story. If you would like to view the NC-17 version, please see the link on my profile to my "NC-17" Harry Potter stories. This is not a violation of ff's rules because I am not hosting it here and I am not forcing you to click the NC-17 link. You click it by your own choice.

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter world and characters belong to JK Rowling and WB. I am making no money out of this.

------

Scorpius was _not_ a sentimental young man. His heart did _not_ flutter over a bunch of flowers like so many women would do. Chocolates were chocolates, and if ever received any usually ate the whole box in the same day. Actually it was very difficult to get Scorpius' heart fluttering over anything, except maybe for _one_ thing, one certain thing about his boyfriend Albus.

Albus and his….unusual colouring.

He'd never told Albus this, but when Scorpius would catch Al staring out the window, on a night where the moonlight may have been particularly bright, Al's hair would almost change colour, and it was the one thing that really made his heart melt. Al had laughed sweetly when Scorpius had admitted one day, blushing furiously, that he preferred to make love to him by candle light. Al just thought he was being sentimental, but if he told him the truth he would have thought him even more of a sappy idiot and Scorpius couldn't handle even more embarrassment. He was a Slytherin after all, and Slytherins were not "sappy".

You see any normal day you would think Albus to look just like his father. Those big green eyes, the shortest out of the three siblings (Lily having shot past him), and that mass of shaggy black hair that never seemed to be tamed by anything. But when they would lie together in bed, either candle light or moonlight in the room, Al would turn his head slightly and suddenly his hair would seem to shimmer a dark red, like a blood red, shadowy and velvety, and Scorpius couldn't help but let his breath get caught in his throat. He wasn't even sure if Al realised his hair did that. He'd ask him one day, once he'd thought up of a good explanation as to why he loved to light candles when they were together but was in fact "not a sentimental guy at all."

Really, he wasn't.

Honestly.

Really……

Ahem, Al's hair colour aside, it was currently Christmas Eve and the Potter family was holding a huge Christmas dinner. He and Albus had been dating since their 5th year, and now in their 7th, both their parents had had to come to terms with the fact they would have to be civil to each other if their sons were to be together without their parents starting a new batch of verbal insults and death glares towards each other. Parents namely being the fathers, Harry and Draco.

After Albus had convinced his parents to invite the Malfoy family to their dinner (having large eyes and an extremely innocent looking face came in handy), Scorpius had managed to get his parents to accept the (reluctant) invitation, and they had ended up arriving early to due Scorpius' constant nagging of wanting to see his boyfriend.

Harry had been the one to open the door, and Scorpius had been very surprised when his father and Harry had exchanged a rather pleasant hello. As he ushered them into the hallway out of the cold, he said they were still waiting for 3 others. Ted Lupin, his grandmother, and Lily's best friend. Lily herself was sitting on the bottom step of the stairs waiting for her. Throwing Albus's 15 year old sister a quick smile, Scorpius had peered into the Lounge to see if his boyfriend was there, only to find James not so subtly making out with his girlfriend on the couch. Ginny had soon walked in, hitting James over the head with a snow covered glove telling him to go back outside and finish the decorations to the Christmas tree on the front lawn.

Harry and Draco vacated into the study where Harry promptly offered him a brandy, and his mother Rhiannon had gone immediately to help Ginny with the cooking. The two of them had met previously and seemed to get along well, which was always good when it came to separating their husbands when the pleasantries returned to death glares.

The Potter's had been pleasant enough to Scorpius though since Al had told them about them being together. It seemed the hesitation was with his father, and so far he apparently hadn't done anything to offend them, and he intended to keep it that way. He remembered the usual pale face of his father going unusually red when he had told him he was not only gay, but going out with Albus Potter. Luckily though he seemed to compose himself, and after a brief few minutes of him trying to convince him that "If you have to be gay Scorpius can't you at least choose someone with a little more up-bringing?", he finally accepted Scorpius wasn't going to change his mind.

So, with his parents busy, Lily waiting for her friend, and a sulky 18 year old James trudging out the front door with an armful of Christmas decorations, Scorpius had headed straight up to Albus's room, passing Lily on the stairs and straight to the door with the Hufflepuff scarf nailed to the front. This is where he had been for the past 20 minutes, and so far had been more than enjoying his reunion with Al.

And apparently so was Al.

"S-Scorpius…" came the heavy sigh as Al, eyes closed, involuntary arched into Scorpius' hand as he touched him, sucking and nipping at the side of his neck as he did.

**This is the end of the teaser. If you wish to read more, please ensure you are over the legal age in your country and follow the link on my profile to the full NC-17 version of this story.**


End file.
